Toronto – New York City
by superfelix
Summary: Alex and Bobby take the train from Toronto to New York after interviewing the hooker, Silvie Clark. During 1 x 19 Maledictus, Hints for a few episodes of season one, especially when sex was a part of them. Ch 6: Bobby and Alex waking up...
1. up or down?

**Thanks to Jammie for her correction…just three days and a concert between. You was such a big help my friend.**

**Name of the story: **Toronto – New York City

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Raiting and warnings: **T to M/NC-17

**Description: **Alex and Bobby take the train from Toronto to New York after interviewing the hooker, Silvie Clark. During **1 x 19 Maledictus**, Hints for a few episodes of season one, especially when sex was a part of them.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

**Toronto – New York City**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:** up or down?

**Word count:** 910

**Description:** A strike at the Toronto Pearson International Airport induces Bobby and Alex to take the train back to New York City.

* * *

**08:29 p.m.**

**Gate 15**

**Union Station, Toronto**

**Tuesday, April 21st**

„C'mon Eames, hurry up," Bobby wheezes, and looks behind himself while running along the railroad station. Alex is just a few feet behind him, but her face is red and she has to catch her breath wildly.

"Look at your legs and then at mine, Goren," she gasps, and flashes at his left side. "I can see our train. Only…a…few…steps…"

They both enter the last wagon as the train conductor wheezes and the 'Night Liner Toronto – New York City' leaves Toronto's Union Station.

They need several minutes to breathe again regularly then they start to search for their cabin. Alex walks in front of Bobby, scans the numbers of the numerous cabins. They pass three non-subdivided passengers compartment, which are spilling over with other passengers.

As they arrive the restaurant car the train conductor crosses their way.

He looks into two red and sweaty faces and says smiling, "You're looking for your compartment, ma'am, sir?"

"Yes, we booked cabin – eh'hem, Eames?"

"Three – Four." Alex helps her partner.

"Only two wagons. I'll escort you," the young man says, and precedes them to their cabin.

On their way he asks, "Would you like dinner, later?"

Alex peers back at Bobby and he nods easily. It was not the plan to take the train back to New York, but a strike of the Toronto air traffic controller foiled their plans.

They came to Canada this forenoon and everything was okay at the Toronto Pearson International Airport. They arrived at the Canadian Feds in time and had the interview with Sylvie Clark, the hooker. As bonus Bobby found the information about Kenneth Strick's mother and her suicide in 1974.

But on their way back to the airport, they heard of the strike and all international cancelling. At Pearson the next days only domestic flights will have a lift off. So they decided to drive to Union Station and to look for a ride by the train.

It was ten after eight as they reached the counter with the huge queue – twenty minutes before the next train toward New York City would leave the station. But they managed to snatch two tickets for the thirteen-hour ride in a double cabin. All single beds were away – the strike. Because the Major Case would buy everything Alex said yes to the expensive sleeping possibility and the seats with much legroom. With Robert Goren one and a half hour in an aircraft – Business Class is hard enough, but thirteen hours in a simple train seat must be the hell.

And now they are caged in the Night Liner with nothing besides their working equipment, no change of clothes and no food.

"A supper would be very welcome," Alex says.

"We have a free table for two at nine thirty." The train conductor looks on the clipboard he carries under his arm. "Should I make a reservation?"

"Please," Bobby replies.

As they reached cabin Three – Four the man turns around and checks his two passengers one more time. "You have no baggage?"

"No we had other plans, but the strike, you know?"

"Okay, no problem then I'll bring you a few toilet requisites," he says, opens the door and he hands Bobby the keys. "Please settle in. I'll be back in a few minutes," he says, and leaves them alone.

Bobby and Alex step into the small but comfortable room. As Alex switches the light on they can see on the left side a second door – the door to the changing cubicle. On the right side are two big folding chairs. The two beds are still clicked on the wall. Behind the bathroom door is a folding table, also clipped on the wall.

"I think it's okay for one night," Bobby says, and hangs his long, black coat on a hook. He lays his folder on the chair beside the window and helps Alex with her coat.

"Thanks," she says smiling, and puts her bag to Bobby's folder. "And it should be okay; do you saw what I paid for it?"

"Yes, but the Major Case will reimburse. So what?"

They both giggle and turn around, as they hear a light knocking on the door.

"Come in," Bobby calls, and the young train conductor stands in the door.

He passes Alex two toothbrushes, a comb and a few baby bottles with shower gel and shampoo. He opens a drawer and points at linen, blankets and pillows.

"For sleeping you just have to flap the both beds. Here, do you see the fasteners?"

"Well, I think we'll manage it, thanks," Alex says.

"Okay, than have a wonderful ride with Amtrak," he says, and leaves them alone.

While Alex inspects the bathroom, Bobby swings out the table and lays their both bags on it. He lolls in the chair by the window and watches into the Canadian night.

"Each of us has two towels and there is really a shower in it," Alex tells astonished. "But it could be a bit narrow for you."

Bobby smiles toward her and frees from his jacket and tie.

"Do you wanna lie up or down?" she asks with pursing lips, and takes the second chair.

"I don't know. What would you prefer?"

"Up," she replies. It takes a few seconds 'till she realizes how ambiguous this dialogue is and blushes.

But Bobby doesn't get it. "Okay then you can sleep in the upper bed."


	2. bangs with the aluminium furniture

**Chapter Two:** bangs with the aluminium furniture

**Word count:** 1238

**Description:** Alex and Bobby watch a DVD after supper.

* * *

**10:07 p.m.**

**Night Liner Toronto – New York City**

**Restaurant Car**

**Tuesday, April 21st**

"This was really good," Alex moans satisfied. "I didn't know that I was so hungry."

"We just had a little snack in the cafeteria of the police building and now it's." Bobby checks his watch. "Oh, after ten."

"I think we have to give up our seats. There are still people who wanna eat something," Alex whispers. "The head of the personal is spinning. The train must be very busy."

"Okay, let's get up, but I'll buy a bottle of water and some sweets?"

"No, or maybe you can ask for an apple or two?"

"Yes, good idea."

**-xXx-**

With the bottle and two apples Alex and Bobby enter their cabin again.

"Can we see the DVD, Sylvie Clark made from her session with Strick on your laptop? I want to hear the words out of his mouth," Bobby asks.

"No problem, I'll start it." Alex opens her bag and starts her laptop. Sitting on the chairs they both watch how Sylvia and her friend satisfy Kenneth Strick's sadomasochistic longings. They see the step on his foot, more beatings and the following hard sex.

They watch it two times, first Bobby watches every detail and the second time he closes his eyes and concentrates on the dialogues: _'You were a bad boy, Kenny. – I'm so sorry, mom.'_

Alex hears the slapping on naked skin and the following groaning full of pain and desire. She jerks with every drub.

"He was a big part of the death of his mother," Bobby states. "We need the file of her suicide.

"We should go tomorrow to the court exhibit chamber, but now I'm tired. Do you wanna be the first in the bathroom, or can I?"

"You can have it first. I'll build our beds in this time."

In the small cubicle Alex gets undressed. She thinks of Bobby on the other side – her naked body only hidden from a thin plate door – sometimes life goes intricate ways. She steps with the toothbrush under the shower. The hot jet of water massages her nape and the shoulders. The whole S and M video let her feel a bit uncomfortable. It's not the first time Bobby and she watched a video with people having sex, but it's the first time they were alone – really alone, not in the video room with the big window walls and a bunch of colleagues outside.

In the little room it's very difficult to get dry again, but it worked anyhow. Alex slipped back into her black panties. _I'll thank myself later for not wearing a thong_, she thinks and pulls her green tank top over the upper part of her body. With the rest of her clothes nestled before her breasts, she enters the bigger room again.

Bobby looks up and smiles warmly toward her. He is ready with the bed building. In the fifteen minutes Alex was in the bathroom he pops up the two beds and making them up. The two sleeping areas look really comfortable with the white linen.

For entertainment Bobby opened Alex's iTunes folder and decided for an early Motown record.

"I...I hope you're not angry that I started the music?" he asks, and scans carefully Alex's bare and sexy legs. He also stares at her nicely round shoulders; he always has to ban himself touching them, when Alex's wears sleeveless tops.

"No, everything is okay," Alex smiles a bit shyly, but feels a hot billow running along her spine. "I'm ready now, you can have the bathroom."

"Okay," he says and ducks into the cubicle.

Alex lays her clothes in the drawer where the blankets and pillows were and smiles amused to herself. _He liked what he could see_, are her thoughts as she turns off the big light and switches on the little bedside lamp on Bobby's headboard.

She climbs up into the upper bed and snuggles under the soft blanket, rests her head in the fluffy pillow. After a few minutes she can hear the shower and a softly humming Bobby. Then she hears a loud bang with a following snarl and a 'DAMN'. Until Bobby comes after several minutes out of the bathroom there are even more maledictions, outches and bangs from his body with the aluminium furniture of the little room.

"Are you still alive?" Alex asks anxiously, as the door opens.

"We'll see tomorrow then you can count all the black and blue marks."

Alex sits up and looks down toward her tall partner. He is wearing blue boxers and a white t-shirt, the black trousers and his blue dress shirt under his arm.

"Where did you leave your clothes?" he asks and looks toward the table, but there are only the laptop and their cell phones.

"I laid them into the drawer with the bed stuff."

"Good idea," Bobby says, and opens it. He folds the two garments and lays it on Alex's dark blue blouse and her black trousers. He bites his lips as his gaze wanders over her azure bra. He can just imagine how wonderful the pale colour of this lingerie fits with the pale tone of her milky skin.

Bobby licks his lips and swallows before he turns around to look into Alex's face.

"Have we locked the door?" Alex asks, lies down again and snuggles under her blanket.

Bobby steps toward the door and turns the key around. "Now it's closed." He goes to the beds and sits down on his. "Should I shut down the laptop?"

"Please."

Bobby presses the necessary buttons, closes the machine and puts it into Alex's bag. He lies down and cocoons into the big cover. "At least the beds and blankets fit with my size," he sighs relived, which provokes a light chuckle from Alex.

"Hey, it really hurt."

"I know, I heard every single bang and felt them with you."

"I don't _think_ so."

"Really," she giggles.

"Don't poke fun of me, Eames or I'll come up and tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare to do that," she laughs.

"You don't know jack what I would do or not." He sits up again and reaches with his hand above, under Alex's blanket and pinches her thigh.

"Ah Bobby, stop that," she screams. "I'm ticklish."

"Good, so it's really a punishment." Bobby lies down again and turns on his side. With his knees bend to his belly he asks more seriously, "You didn't feel very comfortable during the S and M session on the tape?"

"No," she clears her throat. "It's not what I prefer." she says quietly. "After the case around Dr. Dwyer, I…I read the book she hid under her clothes."

"Stories of Yukomi Ischima?"

"Yes, I was curious."

"And?"

"I wanted to understand Dwyer's behaviours. Gosh, she had a dislocated shoulder after one night with her _daddy_, Reddick. And Strick, he begged after every beat for more and thanked Silvia after she stepped so heavy on his foot that he needed a cane. I understand the thrilling combination of pain and desire but my pain barrier is much deeper."

"Mine, too," Bobby murmurs.

"Jeez, 5000 bucks for one hour FUN. Ha…have you ever paid for…for, you know, for sex?"

"No, never…you?" Bobby is curious where this subject lead.

"No, but I'm on the verge of doing it…" Alex murmurs to herself. "…then maybe someone would fulfil my needs."


	3. in paradise

**Chapter Three:** in paradise

**Word count:** 1755

**Rating:** M

**Description:** Bobby narrates a little story and Alex finds finally release.

* * *

"What?" Bobby sits up in bed again, his eyes wide open.

Alex turns on her back, opens her eyes again and stares at the ceiling. Talking about sex with Bobby was never difficult in their one and a half year partnership, but in private, they never talked about their own sex.

She sighs and bites her lips. "The last time it was tense, difficult…not that I got if often," she laughs sadly. "But…but it…it was never again like the lovemaking I'd with Joe, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Sometimes I ask myself why I can't release with these guys. Why I can't let go and you know, fly away."

"You and Joe, I mean you loved each other and I experienced that this is important for sex. Not that I was often in love with a woman, but then, the nearness in bed was always deeper, more intensive." Bobby hears a deep-drawn sigh. "Alex…" he says, and notes how good it sounds. He should do it more often. "I can help you to…to relax."

"What?" she catches wildly for air. Bobby can hear a bit panic in Alex's voice.

"No, no, not what you think. I…just listen to my voice and relax."

Bobby has a little plan. He hopes Alex would follow him. What he now wants to try, he did often with his last girlfriend, Irene. He searches for his softest, smoothest voice and starts.

"Are you lying down?"

"Yes, on my back."

"Good, very good. It's comfortable for you?"

"Very, the mattress is perfect."

"Close your eyes, Alex and breath deep in and out. Switch off your brain."

"I…I'm a bit afraid. What's your plan?"

"Nothing will happen to you. Just listen to my voice."

"Okay, Bobby, I trust you."

"Alex, let's start our little travel."

"Well!"

"You're in paradise on a lone, white beach. The sea is blue and green and deep. The sounds of the waves reach your ears. You lay on your belly onto soft sand warmed from the sun. Your light bronzy skin is as warm as the sand. A light breeze brushes your body; the waves tickle your soles."

"Can you smell the salt? Are you there, Alex?"

"Yes," she breathes.

"You're relaxed. Your legs are spread slightly. You have nothing in mind. – I'm sitting next to you and look down your flawless, naked body."

Bobby can hear how Alex's breath quickens a bit.

"I dribble oil between your shoulder blades and start to massage your back. My long and gentle fingers wander from your nape over your shoulders to your small of the back and back again to your shoulders. Your skin is so soft, but what I have to see? A single drop of oil runs down your spine to your wonderful rounded, quivering butt. It slips between your cheeks and trails away down into your hot, thirsty core."

By these words Alex groans lightly. She frees from her blanket because she feels hot and hotter. Bobby's words send heat rolling up and down her body.

"I want to get it back. My left hand follows the little drop and sinks deep into you. Two of my inquiring fingers where held by your wet and burning tightness. I thrust inside out and your body shows me that I find the right spot. A deep shiver runs down your whole limb, holds my fingers even stronger. You groan lightly and open warily your thighs. You enjoy my eyes on your trembling body."

Bobby notes a light tremble in the upper bed.

"Your nipples get erected and drill nosily into the sand. The feeling of it is new but you love it."

Alex feels how her nipples harden. _This can't be._ She thinks. _It's just a story. - Oh god, I can really feel his fingers inside me._

"I want to taste you, drink you like a tropical fruit. I pull you up on your knees. My mouth comes closer and I lick your salty shell. My fingers thrust deeper and deeper into your burning valley and my willing tongue searches for your throbbing pearl. My lips begin to suck more firmly. You smell so intoxicating and you taste incredible. Mmmh, your hot liquid moistens my face but I can't get enough of you."

Bobby swings his legs quietly over the edge of his bed and stands up. He can see his shaking partner. Her head is pressed in the pillow and the eyes of her pretty face are closed. In her ear he whispers,

"You trundle even deeper against the stream of lust. You catch wildly for air and turn around. Your gaze shows me that you need me deep inside you. I place between your sharp legs and dive so deep into you – dive 'till you're filled completely.

Bobby can see that Alex is on the edge. She bites her lower lip and needs just a little bit more to explode. To help her, Bobby reaches for her right hand and starts to suck at the index finger. Between his teeth he murmurs,

"I thrust fiercely between your folds and my thick dick glides in and out of your petite body. We look into each other's eyes and see the desire for one another. We both swim together toward the summit. You let go. You trust me and we are one being. I stroke along your pearl, suck your beautiful rosy tips and you get lost. I hold you tight as you start to fly away. While you're still climaxing, I follow you and I pour deep inside you…oh Alex, please…please, cum for me."

Alex's orgasm hits her flatfooted. She spasms, her left hand pinches into the sheets and her feet clenched, her whole body rocks. Her head flies from the left side to the right.

She looks beautiful while climaxing and her surprised mine as she notes what happened is amazing. Bobby rests his eyes on Alex's closed lids because he wants to see her first gaze. The space in his boxers got lesser with every new wave hitting her body. He is aroused only because seeing her, while leaving earth. He can't believe it.

Biting her lips Alex dares to open her eyes. Bobby's voice came closer while he told the story and she felt his hot breath against her ear. Then the sucking on her finger started and now she feels that he looks directly into her face.

Opening her lids she looks into two deep dark brown eyes clouded with desire. With trembling lips she asks, "What was this?"

"You can't remember what this was?"

"It can't be…it were just…just words," she whispers.

Bobby smiles lovely.

"What do I owe you?"

"A kiss?" Bobby is brave, but there is only one chance. He comes closer, sweeps the sweaty bang out of Alex's face and cups her cheeks with his palms. Gently he lays his lips on Alex's and begins tenderly to suck on her bottom lip.

His legs tremble as her sweet little tongue licking over his upper lip sends fire directly to his cock. Their moving lips cause soft groaning from Alex's throat. As she opens her lips to allow Bobby's tongue entrance and an affectionate dance begins, both know that their relationship grows from a partnership to something more.

Bobby wraps his arms around Alex's delicate body. He carries her together with her blanket and the pillow down and lays her carefully onto his bed, their tongues still swirling around the other one. He slips to Alex under her cover and pulls also his blanket over them.

They both want his nearness, need it so much. Bobby reaches with his hand under Alex's top and lays it on her soft, flat belly. He doesn't want to rush it. But Alex wants also to feel Bobby's heat. She moves one hand to his back and feels for his strong muscles.

They need air again and so they indulge their tongues a little break. Resting her forehead on Bobby's Alex smiles.

"Thank you."

"No offence. Are you relaxed now?"

"Much, dear…" she sighs. "It wasn't the first time you did something like this, was it?"

"No, not the first time but it was very nice to give you release and even nicer to watch you during it."

"I didn't look strange?"

"No…you looked so beautiful."

Alex smiles and runs her thumb over Bobby's upper lip. "Why did you correct your teeth? Don't understand me wrong, your new smile is amazing, but with the little malposition, it was my 'je ne sais quoi' in your face. Now there're only your soft lips" – she kisses them. "Your little nose" – she kisses it. "Your deep brown eyes" – she kisses his lids.

"I don't know. Had a good bid from my dentist and I'd sometimes pains when something cold came against it."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you know how proud I am being your partner?" Bobby asks, and places carefully on Alex. Nibbling at her ear, he whispers, "As I sent you alone to Talbot wearing this sexy, red sleeveless top and watching him touching you. I…I thought I got insane. There I understood that I feel more for you as just for a partner. Reading the books from judge Sabatelli, in every sex scene, I saw you making love with me," he admits his partner, and caressing her throat. "When I thought of sex in the last year, I thought of your eyes, your breasts, your tongue, your welcome."

Alex heart melts by these words. "I have to confess that I'd problems with our partnership…in the beginning, Bobby. But I'm glad not giving up. And now I can't think of anyone else as you by my side. I know I'm safe. You have my back…"

"And you have mine."

"…you said the right thing about abortion and there are million other details you said or do. I enjoyed so much when you came closer me. When you touched me, my whole body trembled. And as this woman, this Martha Stewart double touched you, twiddled with your clothes last week; I wanted to scratch her eyes out. But seeing you blinking at me, I know deep down that she had no chance, never. Oh dear Bobby, what's going on here?"

"I don't know. Let's look what's coming next…" he whispers, and moves his palm a bit higher. As his hand cups the soft curves of Alex's breasts, she arches into his touching. Pulling Bobby's face closer, Alex shuts her lids and more wildly and fierce kissing begins.


	4. looking for protection

**Chapter Two:** looking for protection

**Word count:** 954

**Rating:** T

**Description:** Before they really starting, Alex and Bobby need something.

* * *

As Bobby's tongue plays carefully with Alex's swollen nipples and his hands wander determinedly toward her hip, Alex believes that she is ready for more – for the last step.

She spreads her thighs easily and purrs, "B…Bobby, not so fast. Do…do you have…have something for…for pro…protection?"

"Eh?" he smacks between his lips, what provokes goose bumps all over Alex's skin because the vibration is a new, welcoming feeling.

"I…I trust you, b…but Bobby I'm not on the pill and my diaphragm is at home," she pants. "We…we need protection."

"Oh…okay." He frees from her diamond hard tips and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Do you have something with you?"

Bobby bites his lips and tries to concentrate. The last minutes guided him into a paradise with sweet swirling tongues, creamy skin, soft mounds and hard peaks. With his hands he was on his way to a sultry delta that's why he needed a few seconds to start his brain again.

"No, shit no. I've nothing with me. Not in my wildest dreams, did I think that you would say yes to me, join the Mile High Club or something equally smutty, and that we'll spend a night together, never…sorry."

"Not in your wallet…not one for just in case the chance…eh'hem…arose?"

He shakes his head and presses his face in the pillow. "Damn!" Bobby rolls on his side and pulls Alex's shirt carefully over the swell of her breasts. If he sees them longer, he could not guarantee anything.

"Maybe we should ask the young couple two cabins away. They are on their honeymoon."

"But if they have condoms with them? I don't think so," Bobby argues. "Okay I'll get up and ask the train conductor."

"Really?"

"Yes," he murmurs in Alex's ear and squeezes her right breasts gently. He climbs carefully over his partner and doesn't forget to kiss her fiercer again. He pulls his coat over his tall body and slips into his shoes.

"With your naked legs you seem like an exhibitionist," Alex chuckles.

"I'll only get naked for you," Bobby replies, and opens his coat again, under it only his tee and the boxers. "Don't start without me," he whispers, and blows Alex a kiss. He can't take his eyes off of her. Her perfect tiny body wrapped into the fluffy, white covers let him get insane. "Although? Start alone and reserve me a seat in the front row. I'll be back in a few minutes," he says, and licks his lips. In the next moment he is out of the room.

Alex blinks a few times with her eyes and rubs her palms hardly over her face. _What are we doing?_ Alex trembles because of desire and passion. _It's so wonderful with him. I never had thought that he could be so tenderly, so gently. He is so wonderful, he knows exactly what I really need and love._

Alex pulls her top over her head and throws it on the table. Slowly she removes from her soaked panties and places herself sensual onto the covers. She sits up a bit, waits impatiently for Bobby and gets more nervous with every passing minute. She looks down at her body and frowns her brow. She sees all her problem areas – the little difference between her breasts, the old scar on her knee, one day not shaved legs and armpits, but she thinks also of Bobby's reactions as he saw and felt her. She blushes by the thoughts of Bobby's greedy smacking as he sucked her tips and gently stroking of her skin. But her heart flutters more and more. Alex can't cool down, her thoughts bring her back to her last night with a man and she starts to tremble.

**00:21 p.m.**

**Night Liner Toronto – New York City**

**Wagon three**

**Wednesday, April 22sd**

Bobby closes the door quietly behind him and then he is on his way to the restaurant card. After the dinner with Alex he saw still in this wagon a cabin door with the label STAFF on it.

As he passes the door with the newlyweds they met – they had the table next to Alex and him while diner – he can hear soft giggling and deep moaning. With a smile on his face he continues his walk.

Bobby is in luck, because the young man, who escorted them to their cabin, meets halfway.

"Hello, I…I have a problem."

"How can I help you, sir?"

"My…my wife and I…we…are in one of your double cabins of the third wagon."

"Yes sir, I remember you."

"We had not planed a train ride home and so…so we thought that we would be at home tonight."

"Okay."

"Now after testing your very comfortable beds…we…we decided to…to spend the night together in one bed, but…but we forgot something for…for, you know…for our safety," Bobby stammers with beet red face.

"Oh…oooh, no problem sir," the man understands, and tries everything to be professional. But the tall passenger with the black coat and the naked calves makes it very difficult for him. "Come with me and I can give you something."

They both go back toward wagon three. Between the fourth and third wagon the train conductor opens a door with the label SUPPLY ROOM. Between toothbrushes and towels lay small white boxes. He takes two and hands them Bobby.

"Thank you. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it belongs to our service to make our passengers as happy as possible. I wish you and your…your wife a wonderful night," he says, and locks the door again.

"Good night," Bobby replies, and escapes with big steps.

"Of course his wife, he called her Eames," the young man murmurs smirking to himself, and goes back to work.


	5. perfection

**Chapter Five:** perfection

**Word count:** 1393

**Rating:** M

**Description:** They celebrate the oldest togetherness on earth but for both together is it mind blowing new.

* * *

**00:32 p.m.**

**Night Liner Toronto – New York City**

**Cabin Three – Four**

**Wednesday, April 22sd**

Bobby is back again in the cabin. He locks the door and rests then his gaze on Alex's slim and bare silhouette.

"Oh my god, you're a goddess," he whispers, and frees himself from his coat. He pulls his shirt over his head and is out of his boxers in the next seconds. His erection didn't desert him all the time, but now while watching Alex; it gets a new impulse of hardness.

With caution he steps closer and gets on his knees. Bobby reaches for Alex's hand and kisses her palm and pulse point affectionately. He notes the heavy frequency of her blood and gets even closer. Slowly he crawls to his partner and covers both with the blankets.

"He gave me four condoms, so we could have fun 'till we're in New York," Bobby murmurs in Alex's ear, pressing his lips on the soft spot under it and wanders with his mouth to her collarbones. "Your body is so hot." But he notes that Alex's body becomes stiff. "Alex what's going on with you? Why you don't answer me? Did…did you change your mind? S…should I stand up and sleep in the other bed?" he asks anxiously, and hears Alex's heavy breathing.

"You said that your last romantic nights were not so nice. Did…did he hurt you?" Bobby hears another sharp breath as an answer to his question.

"It was not his fault," Alex sobs.

"But when he noted that it was not pleasant for you...unbelievable," he clenches his fists. "Just because we have protection, doesn't mean that we have to have sex. We're just primed. Alex, we'll only do what we both want to do," Bobby says, and gets on his side to stroke Alex's face, whipping the hot tears away.

"With you, I…I don't want that it to hurt."

"I…I would never do something that would hurt you. I…I thought that your body was ready for me be…before I left you."

"I was…shit…I am. Dear, I let you go on a mission to find protection and now I cop out."

"Everything is okay and you should have seen the face of the train conductor as I asked for the condoms. He had a lot of fun while I stammered like a schoolgirl," Bobby jokes to relax Alex.

She sighs relieved. "It's so comfortable here, so different, a real adventure and it would be a crazy story we could narrate our children one day."

"Our _children_?" Bobby asks astonished, and massages carefully Alex's right breasts with the still hard tip. "Do you want another steamy story to feel even more comfortable?"

"No Bobby, I want you." The feeling of his warm and big hand on her bare skin and his soft voice brings back naughty thoughts and prickle in her abdomen.

"Really?" he asks, and wanders with his hand deeper toward the unexplored regions of her body. Between Alex's legs is so much readiness that Bobby is still overwhelmed.

"Oh Alex, you're so soaked. You feel so good, like velvet," he gasps into her ears. "Your body is prepared, says your mind also yes tonight?"

"Yes, I need you Bobby. It should happen, please let it happen."

"Mmmh, oh yeah, but please let me taste you first."

"Oh..." she repeats, and feels first easy contractions. "I belong to you. Do what you want. I know it will be perfect."

"Alex, I own you and will do what you deserve and this is first my tongue against your clit," he breathes huskily, and sees Alex's twisting eyes. She is on the edge again only because of his words. "I feel so masculine, because you came during my dirty talk."

Alex bites her lips. "Bobby, you're unbelievable. Your smooth voice gets insanely."

"I love sucking your nipples. Do...do you love it, too?" Bobby gets only clenched teeth as answer.

"And now Alex, I say hello to your vagina. I think she waits for me. What do you think?" Her hips rock vehemently in response.

"Fuck me, Goren, fuck me now."

"What, first so shy and now? What a naughty girl," he blows over Alex's labia and clit, which are full of blood, the rocking of her butt and hips increase. Her opening is very wet and the milky nectar moistened the insides of her thighs. They are the first point of reference for Bobby. He presses his lips against them, his face captives in wetness, Alex's odour and shaking muscles.

Then Bobby finally meets with the most holy part of Alex's body. She screams so freely and surprised. Bobby never heard such a response of his ministrations. His dick was hard the whole time like never before, but this begging and thanking make him nearly burst.

Alex is over the edge in the next moment; Bobby couldn't even start his full program of licking, sucking and nibbling.

He waits a few minutes to speak again with her. "How do you want me, Alex?"

"What?" she asks puzzled back on earth.

"Or first time?"

"Uhm...deep, Bobby deep inside me." She winks toward him with a prurient smile, all reservation and shyness is evaporated. Bobby let her cum twice this night only with his mouth, first time just by his sensual voice and now with the softest lips on earth. He saw her, smelled her and tasted her while climaxing, now she wants to give this pleasure back.

"Rear entry," she pants hornily, and turns around, gives him a last lovely smile and lays comfortable on her belly, her butt craned into the air. Carefully Bobby places a pillow under Alex's tummy and spreads her legs. Kneeling between them, his head only a few inches under the ceiling of the second bed, Bobby can't believe his luck. He reaches for the protection and pulls it quickly over. "Dear, my wildest and wettest dreams come true," Bobby gasps nearly going mad.

"Use me, take me, do everything you wanna do to me," she murmurs into the second pillow, swinging her ass lustful.

"Jeez Alex, if you do that again, you'll let me come before we really start."

"What, this?" She rotates her pelvis again.

"Arrr, do you know how long your ass made me mad?" Bobby asks, and a deep snarl escapes his throat.

"I love how you covered it, with all those narrow Jeans you wore, but naked…oh dear…" He reaches for Alex's hips and strokes over the soft and firm flesh. While spreading her cheeks with his hands, he rubs his cock gently along her entrance to his heaven. And then he glides carefully inside her - glides until he is complete inside her burning tightness. His palms around her waist they stay several minutes just in this position. The rhythmical swinging of the train helps them to get familiar with size and fitting.

They both groan and gasp, the pleasure is so intense and the pressure is so overbearing. They celebrate the oldest togetherness on earth but for both together is it mind blowing new.

_Oh my god, I'm really in paradise. Now I can die happily._ "This is the welcoming I dreamed a whole year of, Alex. Wha…what do you feel?" he asks pressed, and starts to move slightly inside out.

"Perfection! I…I'm so full of you and…and Bobby, please repeat this."

"Alex, you're the one…the one and only for me. For such a long time I yearn for you," he cries, and thrust a bit fiercely. The feelings of the hot walls around his shaft overpower him.

"Gosh, this is new…better. Please press again there."

"Where…here?"

"Ahhh Bobby, I cum again, but this should be your round."

"Ne…never mind, let's do it together." He holds her even tighter and feels the beginning of the contractions of her inner muscles around his vibrating cock and lets go. All his concentrations are gone, now he just feels and enjoys the hot and soaked body of his partner, the sucking of her sex on his dick, the smacking noises and their nearness. Never again was he closer to a woman. He feels all her love while she dedicating herself completely to him.

Collapsing over her sweaty body, he murmurs new love declaration into her ear. Words he never said to a woman, words he didn't know he had inside.


	6. coming home

**Chapter Six:** coming home

**Word count:** 1609

**Rating:** T

**Description:** Bobby and Alex waking up and have just a few hours until they arrive NYC.

* * *

"C'mon, Bobby, let's also test the upper bed," Alex giggles cheerfully, and climbs up.

"Oh Alex, you make me mad," he protests playfully, and follows her under the ceiling of their cabin.

"Don't say you don't like it," she teases him, and falls down on her back.

"You make me crazy, but I love it…love you." Bobby crawls to his partner and hovers his limb over hers.

"Oh Bobby, everything is so new with you, but also familiar," she says, and welcomes his tongue deep inside her mouth. "I like what you did with your fingertips while loving me on top of me."

"Do you mean that with thrilling combination of pain and desire?" Biting very carefully one of her nipples, pinching a bit harder the other one.

"Yoahhh!" Alex gives up.

"Do you want me to repeat that?"

"Oh please…I'm wax under your palms."

**07:01 p.m.**

**Night Liner Toronto – New York City**

**Cabin Three – Four**

**Wednesday, April 22sd**

Alex awakes with her head nestled in the curve of Bobby's neck and her legs tangled with his. Slowly she breathes in and out looks up into Bobby's sleeping face. He looks so innocent, young and relaxed. This is what she really missed since Joe's death, a common waking up, nearness and two twisted bodies after a night with wonderful, liberating and dirty sex. Carefully she traces the line of his lips, which makes him purse them together.

Slowly Bobby awakes out of a very smutty dream, where Alex and he did ineffable things. _It was no dream, it was reality._ Flushes his mind.

"Mhm…morning Alex…" he purrs, and blinks with his eyes. "What time is it?"

Alex gets up a bit and angels for her phone to look on the display. Her breasts brush Bobby's belly what effects an easy groaning from him. "Seven."

"Good, so we can still snuggle a bit."

"You did this on purpose."

"Oh yes, I did." Bobby wraps his arms around Alex's body and pulled her closer. "And don't tell me, they didn't erect while rubbing along my tummy. I can feel them and all the rest of your bare grrrr-ness. Oh dear, I'm really next to a naked Alex Eames and also a nudibum. I'm in heaven." he babbles, and babbles.

Alex chuckles, but confesses, "Last night was…different as every night before and Bobby, I want to do it again and again and again…"

"I'll do my best to make you happy and satisfied," he whispers dirtily.

"Did we really use all four?" Alex bites her lips, and runs her fingers up and down Bobby's new erecting cock. Her hand doesn't surround completely so enormous is his manhood.

"Yes…oh holy shit this is good, you're phenomenal…but yes, we used them all. Please Alex, stop that," Bobby presses between his teeth, and reaching for Alex's wrist not to lose control. "You can't imagine what I dreamed last night," he tries to divert her.

Alex takes her fingers away, "We have all time in the world but you feel so good below me, very good. I can't take my hands off of you," she says, and kisses Bobby's chest. "What did you dream?" she giggles.

"Oh you really wanna know?"

"Of course, when you blush so much, it was not G-rated and you know how much I go off…eh'hem love stories about sex," Alex says, and licks her upper lip while the word love.

"Oh-ho, yes I saw how much you loved it," Bobby says, and rolls around, buries Alex under himself. "You and I here in this little cabin."

"Okay, I can follow you."

"You were naked." He begins to play with Alex's breasts – she deserves a little punishment.

"What else?" She tries to be cool, but fails by Bobby's elegant, long fingers running along the soft curves of her breasts.

"You sit in the upper bed, your legs dangled over the edge of the bed."

"Alas!"

"Yes, I pulled you even a bit closer the edge, so your wonderful, sweet, little ass was only half on the bed." Rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger.

"But this is dangerous. When the train stops abruptly I could fall dooown," she moans helplessly.

"But I told you that I was there, too. I placed the hollows of your knees on my shoulders, held you safe and had the best view of my life. You can't imagine how long I spoiled you. I must have everything from you. Mmmh, you were so delicious."

"Sounds really good, your dream."

"Oh yes and after the oral part, I had you in every imaginable position in the lower bed and here in the upper," he says so seriously that Alex chuckles.

"So you reflected what we did last night."

"Exactly."

"Is there a club for having sex in a train, too?"

"I don't know, maybe? You should google it."

"Do you know how much I would love a shower with you, now after our first night?"

"You won't get me into this torture chamber again." Bobby stops caressing Alex's petite body. "Here, can you see all these marks?"

Alex giggles but kisses all the blue and black regions of Bobby's skin. "Better?"

"Much…Oh Alex, I want to play hooky from work today. Let us just drive home and test if our own beds are as comfortable as the train beds."

"But what is with the case?"

"Well,…" he says moony. All his thoughts are by his big king size bed and his naked senior partner in the middle of it.

"What if everyone drives home – alone to his own home?" Bobby snarls disappointed, but Alex continues. "Changes his clothes and we'll meet for lunch in the city and then visit the evidence vault. After this we can check shortly the office. Do a bit paperwork for good will and the captain and then we called it a night, because the train ride was such an impertinence. ~I got so less sleep, Captain. You can't imagine how loud Goren snarls.~" Alex pipes what turns in a scream because Bobby starts to tickle her.

"I don't snarl, Eames," he laughs, and straddles her, doesn't let her escape, his fingers on a mission of Alex's most sensitive parts of her body. Her ribs are his favourite place followed by her sides and her throat.

"You were the one, who didn't let me sleep. You wanted it again and again. Dear Alex, I'm desiccated totally," he teases her further.

"But…you…could…do…it…again…and…again. You…should…be…thankful," she pants, what provokes even more tickling attacks.

She wants to scream for help, but Bobby's lips press on hers muffles everything.

Before he chokes Alex, Bobby gets up and heads into the bathroom. After getting fresh, he places in the middle of the room and gets dressed; watch very close by Alex, who is still lolling between the blankets.

"Mmmh, I hope you'll repeat this later in cross direction," she says sensual.

"You can count on me."

"Wonderful," Alex says, and sits up, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Help me," she pleads carnally, and splays her arms and also a bit her legs. Bobby comes closer and presses his body between hers. He takes her in his arms and holds her firmly before he sets her on the floor.

"You don't make it easy for me, not to be all over you," he says, as Alex rubs her perky areolas up and down his shirt. "I weaken, honey."

"Oh no, you're a liar, Bobby. I can feel no weakness here; only a hard, giant and thick di…" But she can't end her sentence, because Bobby's sweet tongue slips again between her soft lips.

After more deep and mind-blowing kisses Alex parts from Bobby and steps into the bathroom. She washes the last sleep out of her eyes. As she is back in the cabin, Bobby is dressed completely, but not really cooled down.

"I know it's unusual, but Alex would you allow me to dress you? Yesterday I saw your bra and I just want to feel the combination of the soft material and your delicate skin."

"With pleasure." Alex places in the middle of the room and lifts her feet so Bobby can pull her panties from her feet over her behind. It needs several minutes because with every further inch along her legs, she gets a kiss somewhere on her smooth skin. After closing the bra, Bobby strokes and touches several further minutes Alex's breasts, shoulders and back.

"Oh, better as I thought, but not as good as pure skin," he groans, and opens the bra again to suck her breasts firmly.

He needs over forty-five minutes to dress Alex completely. Bobby dresses and undresses her numerous times. His fingertips and lips running along every inch of skin and fabric to become really acquainted with every detail.

**-xXx-**

"Bobby, the Hudson, shit, we're in New York. Just two minutes to Penn Station. Where are my shoes?"

**09:49 p.m.**

**Coffee Shop**

**Penn Station, New York City**

**Wednesday, April 22sd**

We see Alex and Bobby sitting at a secluded table and enjoy muffins and hot chocolate for breakfast. They both looked like two newlyweds, holing hands, feeding and looking each other deeply into the eyes. There are little kisses every half minute and long kisses every five.

Bobby stands up and helps Alex in her coat. They amble out of the coffee shop, arm in arm, into the big entrance hall, they embrace firmly the other one a last time, shares a long and intense French kiss and hasten in different directions away, but not sad because they know that they'll meet again in a few moments.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for taking the time and reading: **Toronto – New York City**

**We'll read us again…Antje**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

While writing it, I thought a lot of my night train ride in a sleeping cabin from Berlin to Praha/Prague, as I was a little girl. My family had a lot of fun, during our travel. I checked a lot of pictures of sleeper cabins, but always found the bunk bed variation.

A train rides every day from Toronto to New York City. I just changed the time at twelve hours, exactly. I don't know if you can book a sleeping possibility. (Toronto, ON, 8:30 am; New York, NY-Penn Station 9:35 pm)

Silvie Clark and her friend never took a DVD of her S and M session with Kenneth Strick, this was my writer's adding.

The part as Bobby let Alex relax the first time (the story about the oil drop) is adapted from Just4Women, Frauenabend, Die Erotische Hörspiel-Serie, 2005


End file.
